


Hot Chocolate and Mulled Wine

by strawberry_cider



Series: Modern Hades [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: 'Tis the season to be jolly and to drink!
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Modern Hades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034418
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolate and Mulled Wine

If there was one good thing about the mortals in their corner of the world taking up Christianity, it was how the celebrations of Christ's birthday evolved over time. Hypnos happily drank his mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, vanilla and lavender buds, cuddling closer to Dionysus on the sofa.

They were watching the latest romcom about a young woman learning the meaning of holiday spirit. Dionysus claimed _he_ learned it long ago, hugging Hypnos with his arm and downing his glass of wine. He put spices in it as well. Hypnos smiled and laid his head on Dionysus’ shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Happy Saint Nicholas!


End file.
